


Trailer Trash

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Rape, Tit Slapping, Wall Sex, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: FP has enough of Betty's questions about the Gargoyle King and other mysteries. Betty ends up raped and slapped around.





	Trailer Trash

What FP really wanted was a beer but he’d promised not to drink anymore and he tried to keep his promises. Another thing he really wanted was for Betty to shut up already. Her girlish voice was annoying as she talked on and on about secrets. That at least he could do something about. He hadn’t made any promises about Betty. He rose from his chair but she just continued to talk completely unaware. That was one thing in which Betty was markedly different from Alice. When Alice was Betty’s age she already knew what was up and wouldn’t have been nearly so oblivious. He stalked over to the door to his trailer and slammed it shut. Now Betty was trapped in the trailer with him and she still wouldn’t shut up. He backhanded her across the face hard enough to send her to her knees. FP dug his fingers into Betty’s blonde air and asked, “Do you ever shut the fuck up? I don’t know how my boy puts up with this blather.”

Betty looked up at him but she looked more shocked than scared. Typical spoiled Northside girl. No matter. He’d teach her the rules of the Southside fast enough. He ignored her blabber and unzipped his jeans then shoved his cock into her mouth without hesitation. Now she finally realized what was up and tried to pull away but he had a firm grip on her hair and kept her head in place as he fucked her pretty mouth. She wasn’t as good as Alice but then again Alice had sucked more cock than any other Southside girl. By the time Alice was Betty’s age she’d sucked cock for money for a year already. “Show me what you’ve got,” he demanded.

Eyes bright with tears Betty continued to try to back away but she stood no chance. FP facefucked her hard and fast and his cock slid past her pink lips at a fast pace no matter how much she cried or how she struggled. Since Betty refused to suck or do anything to make the blowjob better FP got bored quickly. He pulled out and slapped Betty hard across the face again. The red imprints of his fingers bloomed on her pale cheek and he laughed. She tried to yell for help but he slapped her again and again each slap cut her cries short until she could only sob anymore. Only then did he yank her back up onto her feet. He pulled her shirt up with a rough motion to expose her pink bra. “Cute,” FP mocked as he pulled her bra down. Betty’s tits were smaller than Alice’s but they were still perky and cute.

He pinched her nipple and she gasped. “No please don’t,” Betty sobbed. “FP please stop.”

With a cruel laugh he slapped her tits as hard as he’d slapped her face before. Her pain turned him on and made his cock even harder so he slapped her tits repeatedly and finally punched her sweet round teenage tits like a punching bag. Betty tried to protect her breasts but he just shoved her arms away and alternated between her tits and her face until her tits were bright red and sore. “Stop,” Betty cried and looked at him pleadingly. “I… I’ll suck your cock. Just don’t hurt me anymore.”

“You’re such a slut, Betty Cooper,” FP laughed. “Does your mom know what a cocksucking whore she raised?”

He whirled her around and shoved her against the wall. Betty stumbled and cried out in surprise. He was on her again before she could try to flee and quickly opened her jeans and pushed them down to expose her firm little ass and her teenage pussy. With a smirk he slapped her ass. Her ass was too small to be much fun so he moved on to her pussy right away. He lined himself up and shoved in. She didn’t get any time to brace herself before FP’s thick hard cock invaded her dry pussy. FP groaned in delight. It had been way too long since he’d last had a tight teenage pussy and Betty was especially tight. She was so tight he had to force his way deeper into her cunt with small brutal thrusts of his hips and she resisted every moment of it. Her body fought him and her pussy squeezed tight to keep his cock out. He groped her perky little tits and snapped his hips while she cried in pain. He raped her cunt hard as she sobbed and sobbed. Her cries grew shriller and more desperate but he wasn’t worried. The only people close enough to the trailer to possibly hear them were his fellow serpents and serpents stood together. All of them knew he needed to get laid and if she was stupid enough to be alone with him none of the others would interfer.

FP squeezed Betty’s perky teenage tits and twisted her nipples to hear her cry and scream. She was even better rape-meat than Alice had ever been. He rammed his hard cock deep into Betty’s dry cunt and groaned at the sweet sound of her pained sobs. He licked her neck and sucked on the soft skin to mark her up. Everyone in Riverdale should know she’d gotten fucked good and hard like the slut she was. He drew back a little and looked down. Her pink little pussy was stretched painfully around his thick cock and he groaned at the sight. In and out his hard cock went into the prime teenage pussy he’d caught and there was nothing Betty could do about it. He was sure she wouldn’t tell anyone about it. She wouldn’t want anyone to know she was such a slut that she let the father of her boyfriend fuck her. She wouldn’t want anyone to know how loose her cunt had gotten.

He fucked her harder until her screams echoed around the trailer. With every brutal thrust her pussy got more sore and her pain intensified until Betty’s tears flowed without pause. With a final groan he shoved in especially hard and came. He dug his fingers into her tits hard enough to leave more bruises while his seed spilled deep inside her abused little cunt. He filled her up and when he was done he stepped back to look her over. As soon as he let go off her tits Betty collapsed to the floor. On her knees with her jeans halfway down her thighs and her pussy full of his come she looked more like Alice than ever before. Her perky tits were bright red and her face was stained with tears. He watched for a while as his come slowly dripped out of her raped stretched cunt.

“Get out of here,” he ordered. He didn’t care what excuse she came up with to explain her slapped face. She could make up some lie about the Gargoyle King for all he cared.


End file.
